marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 238
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Post Hulk...Post Holocaust! | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Al Milgrom | Synopsis1 = Clay Quartermain is giving the President and the Governor of California a tour of the damage wrought by the Hulk in Central City. Also along for the trip is Senator Hawk to present his case to restructure the operations at Gamma Base, as they drive away from the scene of destruction, and all thoughts on the Hulk. Quartermain wonders what Senator Hawk will do to Gamma Base, while Hawk thinks about where the Hulk went after Machine Man sent him sailing into the sky. The Hulk ended up in Canada, and is trying to find his way back home. Instead, he has found himself lost in the wheat fields of Saskatchewan. Eventually, he finds himself at a gas station where he frightens a man and his daughter. Thinking his daughter is in danger, the man tries to back up his truck into the Hulk, but this does nothing but anger the Hulk even more. However, he stops his rampage when the girl begs him not to harm his father. The Hulk gets fed up and leaps away. The Hulk is unaware that he is being observed by They Who Wield Power, who have decided to focus their energies on the man-monster to gain ultimate power. The Hulk eventually makes it back to the United States, and having grown tired, falls asleep atop Mount Rushmore. Spotted by a Park Ranger, a call is put in to the proper authorities. Back at Gamma Base, Quartermain and Hawk are bidding farewell to the President. After the President leaves, the two men also witness the departure of Doc Samson and General Ross. When Hawk demands to know where Samson is going, the psychologist tells Hawk that he is quitting his position at Gamma Base because he didn't want it to begin with. Instead, he is going to focus on the recovery of General Ross. As they depart, the magician Kropotkin the Great decides that with the crackdown on regulations at the base that it is also time for him to depart as well. It's at this point that Quartermain is told about the Hulk being on Mount Rushmore. Meanwhile, the criminal known as the Goldbug pays a visit to the Tinkerer who has constructed him a new ship. After paying the Tinkerer in solid gold bar, the villain is off and ready to carry out his assignment for They: Capture the Hulk. While in Mexico City, Glenn Talbot and Betty Ross finalise their divorce. When their lawyer, Mr. Sanchez offers his sympathies to Betty, she's asks him why. Sanchez then shows her a newspaper report about her fathers mental breakdown. Betty fears the worst for her father and rushes out to be by his side. Left alone with the lawyer, Glenn Talbot finally snaps, blaming the Hulk for his failed marriage and everything else wrong in his life and vows that he will not rest until he sees the Hulk dead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * * * Senor Sanchez * Figures of ** Lava Men ** Spider-Man ** Hercules ** Nova ** Orb ** Thor Locations: * ** ** * ** ** *** ** *** ** ** Meadows * ** Items: * Mjolnir * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Jimmy Carter is depicted as the President of the United States and Jerry Brown as Governor of California. Both of these depictions should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The President also makes mention of taking park in the SATO conference. This should also be considered a topical reference. * The Corporation's scheme that led to the destruction of Central City occurred from - . * The events of happen between panels 3 and 4 on page 4 of this story. * The chess pieces fashioned after various heroes and villains represent some of They Who Wield Power's past schemes: ** They manipulated the Orb in , leading to a battle between Spider-Man and Ghost Rider. ** They manipulated the Lava Men into an uprising which was quelled by Thor and the Human Torch in ** They also equipped the City-Stealers who later battled Hercules and Spider-Man in . ** The Nova figurine is a hint that Tyrannus is one of them, as Nova fought a Tyrannus duplicate in . ** Lastly, they sent the Absorbing Man to battle the Hulk in - . * The events of - , - , and - happen between pages 8 and 9. * General Ross had a mental breakdown in . * Goldbug mentions how the Tinkerer is making a name for himself. This is in reference to when he provided Jackson Weele with equipment to battle the Rocket Racer. * Glenn Talbot and Betty Ross got married in . Their marriage became troubled when Glenn went through a period in a catatonic state from - . Their marriage was still strained until Glenn separated from his wife in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}